


An Interlude in Grapes

by WolfNephilim



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Tales from the Shadows (Final Fantasy XIV), emet-selch is the responsible friend, gender neutral azem, hythlodaeus is the enabling friend, start of azem's grape association
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfNephilim/pseuds/WolfNephilim
Summary: Azem and Hythlodaeus are left alone for five minutes and plan to fight a volcano. Emet-Selch almost questions why he's friends with the two.
Relationships: Azem & Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus
Kudos: 22





	An Interlude in Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Sira (@JanuaryblueXIV) on twitter in their thread of prompt ideas and scenarios. Twitter thread: https://twitter.com/JanuaryblueXIV/status/1302759240633733120
> 
> Its a different take of their prompt idea about how the conversation went down between Azem and Hythlodaeus about obtaining the Ifrita concept.

“My friend, is something the matter?” Hythlodaeus asked, gently tugging on the sleeve of Azem’s robe to redirect them from walking into a planter. It was a familiar task with his two closest friends and their frequent inability to pay attention to avoidable hazards in their surroundings.

“Oh, sorry. I was just thinking over the volcano on Dionysi. There’s more than enough aether building it’s going to be a strong eruption. Possibly even enough to destroy the island.” Azem explained, their free hand gesturing along in emphasis. “The amount of people staying despite the evacuation recommendation is also concerning, if we could just… take that aether away and dispel it then those people don’t have to be in danger from this.”

He led his friend to an alcove where they could discuss in peace without blocking the pathways. Even being a Convocation member and Chief of the Bureau of Creation did not stop the ire of other Amarotines regarding blocking walkways. “Why are they refusing to leave? It seems sensible enough.” By the time a volcano was confirmed to have high aether levels, it was well known that the volcano was shortly due to erupt.

“Have you heard of Baccum wine?”

“Yes.” Who hadn’t; every so often an applicant would try to file something regarding Baccum wine--in direct violation of the ongoing registered Creation project. He had to deny an applicant just the other week who claimed they had made a derivative of the Baccum wine. He had nearly been forced to Create a wall to separate the applicant from yelling at the clerk who had delivered the denial.

“They are the sole place in the world who can grow the grapes needed. The vineyards there are core to their Project. They can’t just leave it to be destroyed.” Azem sighed, turning to look at something Unseeable past his shoulder. “But a volcano can do so much widespread destruction.”

Hythlodaeus tilted his head and brought up his hand to his cheek as he thought out loud, “But if that massing aether was dispelled or even dramatically reduced it would mean they wouldn’t have to leave their home and Project.” Hythlodaeus paused for a moment as he caught onto an idea of a solution. “In fact, Lahabrea has recently updated his Ifrita concept. A being of fire aether who could pull the intangible to form….”

“I like where you are going.”

* * *

The eruption on Diosni was minor, it did produce plenty of smoke and ash affecting air quality for a few weeks and a new lava flow on the north side of the island. Most importantly; the town and vineyards survived.

The guards at the gates of Amarot gave furtive glances toward the red-masked Convocation member standing there, arms crossed in a blatantly obvious display of annoyance. They weren’t sure what would bring a Convocation member out to the gates and for him to continue to wait for so long. They didn’t dare disturb him to question his reasoning. 

Slowly walking up the road was a traveler wearing a simple black mask. They picked up their pace upon seeing the brooding figure darkening the gate, approaching Emet-Selch with open arms. They slung an arm around his shoulders despite the man’s resigned sigh.   
  
“Such a friendly face to greet me,” Azem teased, spinning them around to walk into Amarot heedless of their few spectators.

“You reek of smoke. And what happened to your mask?”

“Oh. Uh. Turns out volcanoes are mostly earth aether, not fire.”

Azem laughed sheepishly as they rubbed the back of their head. Emet-Selch shook his head in disappointment. “Honestly what will I do with you.” He snapped his fingers and the ill-fitting black mask was replaced by Azem’s red, the color only serving to highlight the smudges of dirt and bruising on their face. “In exchange for my help, I expect you to regale Elidibus with your latest… adventure.”

“Aw… I got you a gift too.” They dug in their bag and pulled out a bottle of wine. From where they held it in front of his face he could read the specific vineyard that the vintage of Baccum wine originated from.

“I knew I held you dear for a reason. Do I dare question what you got for Hythlodaeus?”

“He gets the novelty rock.” Azem grumbled, tucking the bottle back into their bag as Emet-Selch made no move to take his gift. Emet-Selch couldn’t resist laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Azem got hit in the face with a rock and broke their mask.  
> My take regarding what Azem told Elidibus is that Azem has really good motivations but absolutely cannot be trusted when questioned to give a reasonable answer. Instead of explaining that they are wanting to remove the danger facing these people because they labor for the sake of their Creation and all such things should be allowed to thrive, they panic and go "I hear the grapes are delicious". I like to think this is the cause for all of the weird dialogue options that you can pick in game.
> 
> I'm wanting to write more oneshots and get more used to the format, feel free to send me ideas, theories, and headcanons over at @WolfNephilim on twitter, twitter contains both spoilers and some NSFW art retweets.


End file.
